


Her pet

by aleenasimpson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Dark Stefan, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleenasimpson/pseuds/aleenasimpson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Klaus whump. Because I, apparently, can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story i have ever posted! i am so sorry for mistakes that i have made. Be gentle with me :)

The room Klaus woke in was dark and cold, pain shot through his leg when he tried to sit up. That was odd? He should be healing, he is a hybrid, well he was. He’s whole body was in varying degrees of pain, he positive that his leg is broken. He doesn’t remember much of how he ended up in the position, he thinks it might have been something to do with Caroline. The door to the room creaks open and a bright, blinding light pours into the room, he quickly shuts his eyes, a light switches on and he blinks rapidly to adjust to the light. Once he can see properly he finds the person made themselves comfortable in the chair across from him, staring at him. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t move, just stares at them and they stare back,   
“You know, I didn’t think there was anything that you could do that would really piss me off.”   
It was a girls voice, it sounded familiar but he couldn’t remember where from.   
“I didn’t hit you that hard, come on think.”   
A boys voice this time, he only saw one person come in. they’re voices were familiar, both of them. His mind is hazy but it’s starting to come back in flashes. Him biting Caroline, he hurt Stefan, Alex hurt him. The people there. Its Alex and Stefan. His eyes widen fearfully as he looked at them, he coughed to clear his throat but when he tried to speak nothing came out. Alex shook her head slowly staring at him  
“Oh no, you won’t be talking, not until I feel you’ll say something I like”   
Her voice sounded innocent and sweet but he knew much better, there was something darker hidden in her eyes and she stared at him. Stefan however walked forward and stood behind her,   
“Come on; give him a chance to at least apologize. He did bite me.”   
He places a hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him,   
“Fine.”  
She waves a hand in Klaus’s direction and turns back to him.  
“you get one minute to talk.”   
Klaus pushes through the pain to sit up and lean against the wall  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”   
Klaus lowers his eyes, he knows better than to beg at the moment, that’s not what either of them wants to hear. She waves her head again and they both get up, leaving Klaus in darkness.

Time passes slowly, being stuck within the same four walls constantly. Whenever Alex visits he tries to hide, make himself smaller, he looks up at her. Sometimes they tell him how long it’s been, last visit they told him that it had been three months and that they’d let him out soon. Alex recently gave him back his voice but he doesn’t use it much, not unless they want him to talk.   
“Klaus.”  
Klaus looks down; he should know not to look at her by now. He’s not allowed to do that.   
“If I give you back your hybrid abilities, will you abuse them?”   
He looks up her shocked and frightened, he’s been human the entire time he’s been locked away. They needed to feed him, give him water, he took forever to heal. To have he’s powers back, they wouldn’t need to be concerned about his health, he wouldn’t need constant taking care of. That was Stefan’s job, to take care of him. If he said yes would Stefan still visit him? Protect him from Alex like he’s done many times. Alex notices his inner turmoil and laughs.   
“You’ll still see Stefan, maybe even more than before? We might let you out.”   
Klaus looks at her hopeful.  
“I won’t abuse them, I’ll behave.”   
He answers, she smirks and stares at him. The hunger in his stomach mostly vanish, its replace with a craving for blood, a controlled craving. She throws something at him, he catches it and looks down. A blood bag.   
“Go on. Drink.”   
She watches as he bites in to the bag and sucks all the blood out in one go. She waves her hand and the chain on his leg vanishes. Klaus looks up at her shocked and scared,   
“Come.”  
He gets up slowly and follows her out, this is new, this is different. He doesn’t like different, he doesn’t like new, but he follows her. Like a good dog. She glances back at him and smirks, almost like she could read his thoughts. He looks down at the ground, they don’t walk for very long before she opens a door, she stops just inside the door and he stops just behind her waiting. They were in a bedroom, a small one, with a simple bed and little else.  
“This is your room now. You’ll sleep here and stay here mostly, unless we have jobs for you.”  
She pulls him further into the room, he stands with his mouth open in shock. He has his own room, not the cell that they kept him in, but a bed, a warm bed.  
“Thank you, Alex, thank you. I don’t deserve this.”   
He looks at her, so much sincerity in his eyes.   
“you’re wrong, you’ve been so good recently Klaus that we’re rewarding you”   
she explains putting her hand up to his face gently, he flinches away expecting her to hit him, but she doesn’t, she runs her thumb along his cheek possessively.   
“Klaus, I have an important question for you. You’ll answer it honestly.”   
He leans into her hand and stares at her, wide scared eyes.   
“Of course I will.”  
He waits, she looks into his eyes trying to find any hidden emotions, she good at telling when he’s lying. He stopped hiding anything from her a few weeks into captivity.   
“Who do you belong to?”   
That leaves so many possibilities, what could she mean? Is it her or Stefan? Both of them? He doesn’t know and it panics him. His breathing speeds up and his hands shake.  
“Breath. Deep breaths. Come on Klaus”   
He listens, it calms him down enough to think, she drops her hand and he whines at the loss, she’s never nice, always cruel.   
“You and Stefan.”   
He answers her finally, she didn’t rush him, she just stared at him and waited patiently. She smiled, a genuine, nice smile.   
“Very good.”   
she leaves him then, alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome. :)


End file.
